Okay
by Skipper Pompeii
Summary: Fleeing from the baseball game in Twilight...a different perspective.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note**_

_Thank you all for reading and reviewing my Rosalie stories. _

_She is much maligned throughout the Twilight Universe. It's nice to see _

_so many of you growing to understand her through my eyes._

_I have a few more ideas I will be exploring soon, be on the look out._

_And thank you again for you wonderful reviews._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Pompeii_


	2. Chapter 2

_The enchanting world of Twilight and all its characters belong to the very pissed off Stephenie Meyer, who is, I am sure, at this moment discussing how to hit Barnes and Noble where it hurts!_

_A thank you to my ever lovely and talented beta **Storms**. And my partner in crime **Skipper **who lets me dabble occasionally on my own._

* * *

**Okay **_By Pompeii_

"Don't," I whispered standing out side between Bella's rust bucket of a truck and the man who held my entire existence in his strong capable hands. I existed for him. Frustration burned in my eyes, as I looked pleading into his. We shouldn't be doing this. This is our strong hold. Our sanctuary. Leaving is a mistake. Separating is a mistake. Not following the rules is a mistake. An angry growl began to erupt from within my chest. That's all Edward is doing lately, mistake after mistake. And now he was separating me from Emmett. This is not acceptable.

Edward shut the Volvo door behind the truck and revved the engine impatiently. I instinctively wrapped my arms around Emmett pressing my body to his searching my mind frantically for any plan better than the one they had concocted. But there was nothing. Edward revved the engine again, pushing the RMP gage far into the red. The work I had finished on it last weekend had paid off. The engine hummed even with the exaggerated power surge. _At least they will be fast_, I thought.

I felt Emmett's fingers gently brush the hair from my cheek and slide beneath my chin. He lips fell to mine, soft and full. I savored every taste, every feeling, before he pulled away and whispered, "Soon." And then there were only squealing tires and headlights.

Anger flared in me as the car disappeared through the trees that surrounded the house. I heard the tires hit asphalt and the engine roar under the pressure of Edward's foot. _Be Safe._

The sound of the screen door slamming closed startled my thoughts from the fading sounds of my love driving away. Esme was in the driver's seat of the truck before I could turn around. I quickly walked over to the driver side and opened the door. Bella's smell flooded my senses as I stood gaping at Esme dressed head to toe in clothing far too short to belong to her. I couldn't help but smirk. _Ridiculous_. Her eyes narrowed slightly at my gaze. I sighed and motioned for Esme to move over. She willing did so; relieved, I am sure, not to drive. Its not that she couldn't drive, she was an excellent driver, and better to the vehicles than anyone else. Her safe, conservative driving style was a mechanic's dream. Her engines took much less wear and lasted longer than any of the other cars. Particularly Edward's. But the stress of the evening had her nerves on edge. She was scared for Bella. I don't understand how they didn't see this coming.

I turned the key, and the truck roared to life. Moments before I said good-bye to Emmett, I had checked over the engine and made few quick adjustments. Though there was nothing I could have done to make this heap go faster; my job was to ensure it didn't die on us. The fact that it was still running was a testament to its former mechanic. I would have replaced its engine long ago. Gravel sputtered and clanged against the frame of the truck as I slammed the gas pedal to the floor.

We drove for hours, there was no doubt Victoria was following us, stinking up the air with her nasty un-bathed body. Seriously, had she forgotten how to shower? A laugh burst from my throat, breaking the silence that had enveloped the cab of the truck. Esme shot me a look, and I bit down on my lips attempting to block another laugh from escaping. When I finally had it under control, I mouthed sorry in her direction. Esme just sighed and slumped down in the passenger seat.

We drove on for several more hours in complete silence, leading Victoria further and further away from home. The constant speeding up and slowing down, drawing her close enough to make sure she was taking the bait was growing tiresome. We couldn't out run her in this thing, so we were stuck playing cat and mouse. It wasn't altogether too difficult to keep tabs on her while we drove, with hair the color of an obnoxious hunting jacket. Can you say camouflage Einstein?

With nothing to do but drive, I turned my thoughts to the events leading up to this evening. The more I thought about Edward's idiocy, the more I wanted to throttle him. The blatant disregard for every rule _he_ had made. He caused this mess, and he was going to have to fix it. Just as my frustration began to rise, I glanced in the rear view mirror and caught the smallest glint of flaming red hair fading into the horizon behind us. Victoria changed direction.

"Crap!" I yelled, slamming down on the brakes and clutch, shoving the stick into first, and yanking the steering wheel hard to the left. The tires squealed and the massive steel frame of the truck moaned under the pressure. We whirled around in a tight u-turn over the center of the highway, barely avoiding the on coming morning traffic. I threw the transmission hard into second, then third, pressing the accelerator to the floor.

Esme gripped the door handle for support, her eyes wide with shock. The stupid truck wouldn't go faster. "Call" I spit out between gritted teeth.

Esme quickly pulled the small silver phone from her pocket and dialed. "She's headed back to Forks." She spoke soft and quickly. "Yes, Yes, I understand." She shut the phone and slipped it back into her pocket. "Quickly Rosalie, we have to watch Charlie."

I narrowed my eyes as I gripped the steering wheel. "Well we aren't going to get there in this." I slammed on the brakes and veered off the road into a parking lot. I quickly spotted a BMW in the corner of the lot. It was an older model, but faster than Bella's ancient Chevy. "Meet me at Charlie's." I said jumping out of the truck and into the unlocked BMW. Esme pulled out of the parking lot and back on the highway, I quickly slipped my hands under the dash and hot-wired the car. It purred. In moments, I was flying around Esme on the road and weaving in and out of traffic at top speeds. I had some distance to make up, but my newly acquired transportation was cooperating nicely.

It took less then half the time to get to Forks, as it had to leave. I quickly deposited the car behind our house and ran the rest of the way to Charlie's, circling the woods around his home several times to make sure Victoria wasn't lurking near by. I finally settled down on a fallen tree trunk, watching the house and the surrounding area, while I waited for Esme to arrive.

After some time, I sighed, placing my elbows on my knees and leaning my forehead into my hands. What was I thinking? What was I doing here? I had acted on instinct, pushing myself faster and faster to protect a man I barely knew. He was nothing to me. _Nothing!_ Just as I stood to leave, the front door of the house opened and out walked the Chief, Bella's father. Only something was off, as I looked closer at him through the foliage I saw it.

The pain that ripped across my chest was unbearable. The look in his eyes, the pain written on his face, I had seen it all before, a lifetime ago. The memories flooded over me sending me staggering backwards against a tree. "How could she?" I spoke hoarsely, barely able to get the words out. "How could she just leave him?" I slid my back down the trunk of the tree and sobbed into my cradled knees. "What have they done?"

"Rosalie." Esme's sweet, calming voice floated over the sound of my heartbreak. "Rosalie, Honey. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have put you in this position."

"He's going to destroy us, Esme. All of this is going to end badly." I lifted my head and leaned it back against the tree, so that my hair fell gently around my shoulders. "Its not fair. Everything Edward is doing, everything he has done…" I broke off exasperated and exhausted, unable to give my feelings a voice.

Esme knelt down beside me and ran her fingers lovingly through my hair. "I understand, Sweetheart. Go back to the house, take a warm shower and wait for Emmett to call. Everything is going to be okay." I looked into her caring eyes; the same eyes that always seemed to help wash away my pain. But this time they did little to ease my anguish.

She smiled at me sweetly as I arose and dusted myself off. I turned once more to look at the little house just through the leaves. "Its not okay." I breathed and then disappeared into the woods.


End file.
